


Dead Girl Walking: Extra

by Toryb



Series: Plance Heathers Universe [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Can be read as a stand alone, F/M, First Time, PWP, the promised Dead Girl Walking Extra!, they break a matress, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toryb/pseuds/Toryb
Summary: Here's the promised sex scene that I censored out of Dead Girl Walking! Takes place in the timeline of Duchess of Arus High, but can be read as a stand alone.





	Dead Girl Walking: Extra

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go! I'm planning on updating Duchesses in the next few days. I don't much like having to ask, but money has been really tight for me and I'm unable to work as I'll be living in a foreign country for the next four months. So if you like my work, please consider buying me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/torybird

Their hands were clumsy, fumbling to remove clothes as quickly as they could. A pile sat by his bed now: a tutu, jeans, shirts, and once lonely cat tail. Katie moved to take off the ears from her head but Lance reached out and stopped her.

  
    “Do you…maybe want to leave those on?” he asked sheepishly. His voice was so unsure, a contrast from moments earlier when he had confidently tangled them together on the couch.

  
    She smiled, something devious glinting in her eyes. “Oh? I guess I could do that.” Katie leaned forward and purred in his ear. It was something she never would have done three months ago, but that was her world lately. A series of wild late night fantasies coming to life. “Be a little Kitten Katie for you?”

  
    Lance tangled a hand in her hair, pulling her close and pressing a hot, heated kiss on her lips again. Their tongues wound together as she rocked against him. Nothing but underwear separated them now and she could feel the heat pooling down below. Every rhythmic thrust made her needier. His cock was hard against her, tent forming in the Marvel boxers he was wearing.

  
    When he gave her locks a tug, her body arched against him. The black strapless bra she had on dropped between them with a single wave of his hand.

  
    “What are you some sort of bra wizard?” Katie laughed.

  
    “Just call me Titty Potter.”

  
    She winked, “Only if you explore my Chamber of Secrets.”

  
    The room erupted in giggles. It could have been the alcohol still in her blood, or the high she always got around Lance, but she wished the night would never end. That this silly moment, tangled together in the dark of his bedroom, would go on forever and ever. She wouldn’t have to face Monday morning, or listen to Nyma yell at her for hours as she begged to get back into her life. Keith wouldn’t be on the forefront of her mind constantly. Just this moment of bliss, pushing back the darkness.

  
    “Touch me there,” she whimpered and brought his hands to her chest.

  
    Her nipples hardened under the touch of his cold hands. But Lance was greedy. Just holding them wouldn’t be enough. He leaned down and took the small mound in his mouth. His tongue wrapped around the hard pink pebble, eliciting the most beautiful moans he had ever heard from her. Desperate to feel the friction, she rocked her body against him, shivering every time the tip of his cock rubbed her clit.

  
    Words were hard when she was nearly blinded by pleasure, but she finally managed a strangled moan, “Fuck me…"

  
    “Is that a curse or a request?” Breath warm against her skin, eyes glinting up at her with a look that could kill, Katie felt she might just fall in love with Lance McClain.

  
    “Both.”

  
    Whatever sarcastic words could have been said next were swallowed by his mouth. They fought for dominance, clawing, scratching, kissing. She would be covered in dark hickies tomorrow. Hickies she didn’t know how to hide. But that was the fun of tonight: not worrying about how tomorrow planned to kill her.

  
    It took a lot from both of them to finally pull back. Katie tried to make the removal of her thong sexy, but if his barely controlled laughter was any indication, it wasn’t working.

  
    “Oh because you could do better?” the blush on her cheeks gave away the embarrassment her harsh tone didn’t.

  
    “Trust me babe, I know I can.”

  
    Lance leapt off the bed, ready to show off. Despite how hard she tried not to be impressed, the way he looked when finally freed from it’s cloth prison was enough to make her mouth water. Somewhere deep inside her soul a darkness craved for her to wrap her mouth around it. Finally get a taste of him. She pushed that thought aside, reminding herself that it was something to try later.

  
    Startled, he let a surprised yelp when Katie pulled him onto the bed. She perched above him, the moon from his window painting her in a beautiful blue hue. The glitter from the outfit made her skin sparkle. Inch by inch, she lowered herself down until at last his cock was fulling sheathed inside her. The sharp pain lasted only a moment and was replaced with pleasure.

  
    “Holy shit,” she rocked against him. Every deep thrust felt like shooting stars exploding behind her eyes, “There…wait a couple to the left.”

  
    It was hard not to moan as loudly as he wanted. He bucked up, trying to aim where she instructed. Her face contorted, but no more moans, “My left. Not yours.” He attempted to correct himself again.

  
    “There. Fuck Lance there!” she screamed. Her eyes fluttered closed as she moved harder against him.

  
    Everything thrust felt like electricity. Every touch was fire on her body. Every moment she lost herself deeper and deeper into the steady rhythm of bodies pressed together in ecstasy. She barely registered the sound of his headboard hitting the wall in time with them. Her hips chased Nirvana, uncaring about the noise. Peak was coming and God did she want it.

  
    A large crack, and she felt the bed cave slightly beneath them. Lance’s eyes blew wide, “I think you just broke my mattress!”

  
    The orgasm she had been following quickly died. It didn’t chase the smile from her lips though and she leaned forward to kiss him hard, “I promise I’ll help you fix that later.”

  
    “That’s a promise I’ll keep you to,” his returned her kiss gently, “But it’s already broken. Might as well finish what we started.”

  
    Katie laughed, “It’s like you read my mind.”

  
    Sleep didn’t find either of them until the sun had risen the next morning.


End file.
